The Elders
Marisol Vera was the mother of Macy Vaughn, and Mel and Maggie Vera. She was a senior witch and had the power of prophecy as one of her abilities. History Marisol was born into a presumed family of witches and eventually had three daughters to assumedly three different men. After the birth of her eldest daughter, Macy, Marisol left her to be raised by her father for unknown reasons. Macy's father lied to Macy, claiming that she died. Marisol went on to have two more children with two other men: Melanie and Margarita. Upon the births of each of her daughters, Marisol bound their powers so they could live normal lives. After Maggie entered college, Marisol knew something was coming for her daughters, so she started to unbind her daughters' powers, but was murdered by an unknown evil force before the ritual could be completed. Personality Marisol was seen as warm and maternal towards her two younger daughters. She had also seen to be a powerful witch who took her craft very seriously. She was so serious about it that she bound her three daughters' powers in order to keep them safe. Physical Appearance Marisol was a woman between her forties and fifties with long hair that reaches to her shoulders. She was Latina American. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Divination:' The ability to gain insight and to communicate with spirits through the use of arcane tools. ;Active Powers *'Prophecy:' Marisol had the power of prophecy, which allowed her to see the future. According to Charity Callaghan, Marisol's predictions did not always come true. Relationships Family * Marisol Vera and Macy Vaughn: Macy is Marisol's eldest daughter born to an unknown man. When Macy was two, Marisol left her and Macy's father for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her, saying she was dead. Macy holds some resentment towards for Marisol leaving her but wants to find out why she left her. * Marisol Vera and Mel Vera: Mel's Marisol's middle daughter born to an unknown man. Mel and Marisol were "freakishly" close to each other, with Mel telling her everything. When Marisol died, Mel was consumed in grief and anger, wanting to figure out how she died. According to Mel, Marisol already knew that Mel was gay before Mel realized she was. * Marisol Vera and Maggie Vera: Maggie is Marisol's youngest daughter born to a third unknown partner. They were very close to each other; unlike Mel, she didn't tell Marisol everything. When Marisol died, Maggie was in grief but not like Mel who blamed Maggie for their mother's death. Romantic Life * Dexter Vaughn: When Macy was two, Marisol abandoned her for unknown reasons and Macy's father was forced to lie to her claiming she had died. According to Marisol, Dexter had no idea that Marisol was a witch. * Mel's Father: There's a possibility that she and Mel's father didn't have a long relationship. * Ray: According to Maggie, Marisol and her dad weren't together very long, implying they may have had a one night stand or a short-lived fling. Trivia *Marisol is murdered by a demon in Pilot. At this time she was in the middle of unbinding the girls' powers. *In the original series, it was the sisters' grandmother that died shortly before the sisters discovered they were witches, and their mother had died when they were children. ** However, Marisol lived long enough to raise her two daughters she kept into young women while meanwhile there has been nothing said about immediate family such as a Grandmother. *She left her eldest daughter for unknown reasons. Macy's father was forced to lie to Macy about her mother dying when she was two years old only for Macy to learn later on in adulthood that her mother left her. *Marisol had the power of Prophecy, the ability to see into the future. This is similar to Premonition, a power that belonged to Phoebe in the original Charmed, that allowed her to have visions of the future or past. *Their is a possibility that Marisol left Macy because Macy was born with some type of darkness. * Marisol is amalgamation of Grams and Patty from the original series. Marisol immediately binding her daughters powers after each were born leaving them unaware most of their lives. When unbinding them after her daughters had came of age she was murdered. While Patty's own death was unrelated to any binding ceremony while Grams from the original series had a heart attack when planning on permanently relinquish her granddaughters' powers. However both Patty and Marisol's deaths were demon related as Patty was killed by a Water Demon while Marisol was killed by a unknown type of Demon. *According to TV Guide, each Vera sister has a different father. *It's highly speculated Marisol was named after actress Marisol Nichols who appeared in the original series in the episode 'Chris-Crossed' as Chris's fiancée, Bianca. Nichols now stars in Riverdale another CW series as Hermione Lodge. *Harry was the first character to say Marisol's name aloud. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Deceased Category:Elders Category:Hilltowne University